Forever and Ever
by SoyMilkBambo
Summary: Madeline has not seen her adopted brother, Victor, since they were children.   Now an adult, she wonders how how he has change. Genderblended Seychelles and Canada, no pairings implied.  ... Yet.


**Ok, this was originally going to be posted on Quizilla, however, I went against doing such.**

**This is a pretty old fanfic; about several months old, to be exact.**

**Anyways, this is genderblended Seychelles and Canada (no pairings quite implied). Personally, if Seychelles were male, I'd prefer _him_ to be with Canada. In normal gender, I like SeychellesXAustralia[Surfer shipping] and CanadaXFrance[French shipping(?)]. _Also:_ I _know_ _Victor_ is a Russian name. I merely saw it befitting due to _Victoria_ [if you don't understand, read my 'She's in my heart' Sey/Australia fanfic].  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia._**

**On with the grandeur darlings~! **

* * *

><p>[1]Madeline sat idly in [2]Francine's limousine, feeling rather obsolete.<p>

Bleakly looking out the window at the world racing by in a blur, she quietly traced the seams of the black seat leather, only half listening to Francine's babbling. In the inner most sanctum of her mind, the Canadian girl had no desire to attend the party in which they were heading. Such social events made her uncomfortable, though, it wasn't like anyone would notice her anyways. When they did, however, they usually thought that she was her American sister, Ally. Such happenings as this made her wince in offense.

"Tisk tisk, [3]soeur!" Francine quipped at Madeline in a prim voice. "You are so scatterbrained, really now!" The French woman shook her blonde locks in disapproval.

"I-I'm sorry, Francine," Madeline replied weakly. "There is much on my mind… I-I'm afraid of attending this 'party'… I'm not one for conversation, as you know…" Her reply was met by a pompous "Humf!" from Francine.

"Well," the French woman replied, her voice seemingly seething with haughty offense. "If it pleases you, our dear [4]Seychellois sweetie, [5]Victor, is attending as well~" Upon saying Victor's name, Francine's eyes took on their trade-mark perverse gleam. "I really look forward to seeing how much he has grown," she purred, licking her lips in a seductive fashion. "Quite the surfer hunk, although a bit flighty. But that is alright~ no one can resist me for very long."

Madeline made a face at Francine's flirtatious statements. She did not like anyone speaking of Victor in such a fashion, even if the young man was very attractive.

Victor.

She decided to focus on the thought of him instead of listening to Francine's perverse words.

Settling back against the seats, she reminisced on the first time she had met Seychelles, Victor.

She had been a very young nation, a toddler at most, when she had met her adopted brother. Francine had taken her to a beach, telling the little girl that there was a 'surprise' in store for her. It was a glorious day, the summer sun reflected off the pristine water, the sand was powder soft, and the waves lapped the shore in a relaxing fashion.

"Wait here," Francine had said, smiling warmly. "There's someone I want you to meet." Leaving momentarily, Francine quickly returned with a tan little boy in tow. Madeline, quite shy, hid her face partially hid her face with her pet bear, peeking out as Francine pushed the young lad in front of her.

"Madeline, this is Victor."

Madeline could on manage a shy look at the tan boy, blush blooming on her cheeks. He was very cute, she had to admit. The other child seemed to be emitting confidence and curiosity.

He looked up at Francine, pointing a finger at Madeline. "This, is my…. Sister?"

Francine nodded in affirmation.

Laughing with joy, Victor practically pounced on Madeline, hugging her and kicking up powdery sand.

"My sister my sister my sister!"

This explosive display of childish affection caused Madeline to blush and Francine to chuckle in a motherly way.

"Now you two," Francine had told them. "Go out and play in the water, but stay close to the shore. I must attend to matters elsewhere."

"Ok! Be back soon," Victor chirped cheerfully, still hugging Madeline tightly. As Francine disappeared from view, Victor took Madeline's hand, hauling her towards the sea water and chattering about all the fun they were going to have.

The next hours consisted of romping around in the pleasant waters and wet sand, exploring tide-pools seething with small aquatic life, and chasing colorful little sand crabs.

Madeline paused, momentarily breaking out of her reverie, recalling how Victor had taught her how to swim that day.

The whole incident was a fiasco, really. They had been wading out into slightly deeper waters, and Madeline had started to panic.

"V-Victor! I-I-I'm drowning!"

"No, you're going to be fine, Maddie."

"I CAN'T REACH THE B-B-BOTTOM!"

"MADDIE! Stop! You're pulling ME under!"

After some minutes are sputtering and swallowing sea-water, the two finally stumbled back to shore.

Finally, (Madeline's fondest memory) they watched the sunset from a cliff, the mist of the waves spraying them refreshingly. The sun was steadily dipping below the horizon, spilling gold and auburn light onto the sea's reflecting waters, causing a magnificent kaleidoscope effect. The two toddler countries sat in silence, starring at the flamingo hued clouds, soaking in the gorgeous sight and the pleasantry of one another's company.

"Hey Victor," Madeline spoke up, looking at the tan Seychellois boy beside her. "We'll be friends forever, right?"

Her question was met with a sincere smile. "Of course! Forever!"

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever, promise!"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise!"

_Screeeeeeecccchhhh!_

Madeline was jolted out of her swarming memories as the limo abruptly halted.

"We're heeeerrrrrreeeee~" Francine sang out. "Watch out darlings, [6]_la reine_ has arrived~"

The next ten minutes were as follows: Madeline was shoved and bustled about at the party, eventually forced into a corner, left to contemplate her frilled, red mini-dress. A flock of other nations had already formed around Francine, chattering vigorously.

Sighing in irritation, Madeline let her thoughts wander once more back to Victor. She had not seen him for quite some time, and was curious about how he now looked as an adult. She recalled how Francine described how Victor now looked.

"_Quite the surfer hunk, although a bit flighty…"_

Tilting her head thoughtfully, her long blonde locks cascaded over her shoulder. She had changed much herself; grown taller, as well as sizeable cleavage. All and all, she was a very beautiful young woman now. Realization at her physical and personality changes made her a little uneasy. Would things be awkward between her and Victor now that they were grown, independent countries? Could they still be friends, or was the barrier of adulthood formalities going to shatter their friendship?

Too caught up in her qualms and thoughts, she failed to notice a tall, nicely muscled figure in a prim, well fitting tux prowling toward her.

Madeline squeaked in surprise as a pair of large, male hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who~?" A slightly accented, moderately deep voice sounded near her ear, hot breath ghosting over the skin of her neck.

Could it be?

Hesitantly, she uttered her long time friend's name.

"V-Victor….?"

The hands left her eyes, followed by a husky laugh.

"Sharp as always, eh Maddie?"

Turning to meet his voice, Madeline was shocked at the young man before her.

Tall, firmly muscled (as far as she could see, for the Tux was very nicely fitting in her eyes), with short, spiked surfer hair and a familiar cheeky grin.

"V-Victor," she stuttered, starring wide-eyed at her now very handsome friend. "Y-You've really grown!" Victor merely shrugged at her comment, still grinning, his dark brown eyes were just as she remembered them; warm and inviting.

"Pssht-! Look at you," he laughed. "All grown and pretty! I mean, look at cha'. You look like a _girl._"

His last statement caused her to glower slightly at him. "Well thanks a lot, beach boy!" He merely shrugged her words off with a confident smile.

"Ya What'ev's. So why ya' sitting by yourself over here," he inquired, tilting his head in a quirky manner. "Don't you have any friends here?"

His words caused Madeline to wince slightly, and Victor quickly apologized.

"A-ah, sorry," his smile wavered and he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Madeline smiled weakly and shook her head. "N-No, its fine really."

The two stood in slightly uncomfortable silence, surveying the other party guests.

"Hey, want to go walk down to the beach?"

The question had caught Madeline off guard, but she was eager to accept. A moon-light stroll with her best friend was an offer she could not refuse, considering that the only other choice she had was to drown in the vanity of the party.

"S-Sure!"

The two quickly exited, entering the cool, welcoming air of the outdoors.

They spent the next few hours walking bare-foot in the damp sand, speaking of the events of the past few years, recalling old memories of their childhood, and enjoying each other's company.

'_He hasn't changed at all,'_ She observed, as Victor was theatrically retelling a tale of a surfing trip with Australia. _'Although… I somehow wish that he'd think of me differently… Not just plain old Maddie…' _She couldn't explain this desire for Victor to think more highly of her; nor could she explain the creeping jealously when he mentioned Australia.

After some time, they settled in the dry, soft sand, leaning against each other's shoulders and starring at the infinite expanse of stars, savoring the comfortable silence and warm, salty sea wind.

After awhile, Victor broke the quiet.

"Hey, Maddie?"

"[7]Oui, Victor?"

"We'll be friends forever, right?"

Madeline smiled in the darkness at the familiar words, her heart filled with love and warmth for her friend.

"Forever and ever."

* * *

><p><strong>[1]-Madeline, the genderblend of Matthew for this story.<strong>

**[2]-Francine, the genderblend of Francis for this story.**

**[3]-Soeur; Sister in French.**

**[4]-Seychellois; one from Seychelles.**

**[5]-Victor, the genderblend of Victoria for this story. Victor is actually a Russian name, however...**

**[6]-La reine; 'The queen' in French.**

**[7]-Oui; 'Yes' in French.**

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
